1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to semiconductor materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The next generation die interlayer dielectric (ILD) materials are porous and poor mechanical strength. Low CTE materials may be used to reduce the stresses on the ILD due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches between materials in the package. In addition, since materials flow over greater distances through narrower gaps, the concentration of the filler, which is typically used to reduce the CTE, may be eliminated, reduced, or minimized.
Existing techniques to reduce the CTE and at the same time reduce or eliminate the concentration of the filler has a number of disadvantages. One technique uses an epoxy resin filled with 40-80 weight percent of silica filler. This technique may reduce the CTE but also gives high modulus and high viscosity.